


A7X ABC's

by Khaoscore



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaoscore/pseuds/Khaoscore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short random works using words with letters of the alphabet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brian/Jimmy Sorry if there are any errors.
> 
> A is for Asshole

All the guys were gone to different places besides the infamous Jimmy Sullivan. He finished rigging the black, electrical tape around the hose handle on the kitchen faucet. He was the one in the band known to cause the stupid pranks and wreak havoc on everyone around him and this time, he had his plans set for the lead guitarist. They knew not to be mad at him for too long, because they pranked him back eventually.

He heard the front door swing open and close loudly, realizing that Brian was now back home from doing the grocery shopping for the rest of the boys in the house. The blue eyed man quickly ran into the kitchen pantry; trying his best not to burst out laughing until the deed was done. He pressed the doors closed except for a fraction of the way; peering through the opening as he saw the brown eyed man walk into the large room.

"Anyone home?" he called out to get no answer.

The ebony haired male set the plastic bags of produce on the kitchen counter. He rolled his eyes at the piles of dishes in the sink. He couldn't believe that he was the only one in their huge house that actually cleaned anything without being nagged a million times to do it.

Brian put away everything that need to be put away, making his way back over to the sink full of dirty dishes and silverware. Jimmy bit his lip waiting for the moment to happen; the wait agonizing him.

The raven haired man flipped the faucet handle up, a jet of water spraying his shirt. He quickly turned the faucet back off.

"Shit!" Brian screamed out; holding the wet part of his shirt from the rest of it.

Jimmy walked out laughing hysterically.

"You fucking did this didn't you?" he glared at Jimmy.

"Yes." Jimmy said wiping a small tear from his right eye. "But you had to have seen your face when it happened."

Brian pulled Jimmy to him; the water of his shirt soaking into the taller man's as well. Brian placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"You sure are an asshole sometimes, you know that?"

The taller man just grinned.

"I know but you still love me anyway."


	2. B is for Breakfast Boner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt/Brian

Zacky let out a loud yawn that amazingly his boyfriend, Matt, didn't notice as he made his way to the openness of the kitchen.

"Hey, Sexy." The green eyed man said groggily, wrapping his tattooed arms around his lover's boxer-clad hips.

"Hey, Baby." The bulkier man said raising the other man's hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "Did you sleep well, Babe?" The taller man said as he pushed himself back from the pan frying on the stove.

Zacky's hands drifted to his lover's crotch, pressing gently; his eyes went wide. "Matthew Sanders!" he said shocked.

Matt spun around. "I told you not to call me that. You know I hate it."

"I'm sorry, Baby." The shorter man said. "It's just that you surprised me." The jade eyed man hugged the taller of the two firmly.

"What do you mean surprised you?"

"Well..." Zacky paused. "... You have a morning boner." The shorter man stifled a laugh.

Matt clasped his hands over his concealed erection, embarrassed.

The younger man kissed his boyfriend's lips as he pushed the other man's hands away.

"Don't be so modest, Matt. None of the other guys are here. I already checked."

The built male turned his attention back to the sizzling bacon on the stove.

"Come on, Matt. Why don't we do something about that raging boner of yours?"

Matt placed his hands on the counter as if to stop and think . Considering his options, he rose one hand up to turn the knob off to the stove.

The bulkier male sighed but then flashed his cheeky smile.

"Fine, but let's make it quick." he huffed playfully, taking Zacky's hand in his own.

The green eyed man looked to their clasped hands, then back to Matt's hazel eyes.

"I want you to carry me." The green eyed male whined, pouting his bottom lip out.

The older male rolled his honey eyes, sweeping his boyfriend up in one swift motion.

Zacky wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, obviously pleased as his boyfriend found his way up the staircase.

"You do know that since you ruined my breakfast, I'm going to slam you hard, right?"

"I know." The other man responded. "And I'm glad I did."


	3. C is for Cuddlebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy/Johnny/Brian

The set of boyfriends flopped down on the couch, a huge party just finished.

"Remind me to never let nearly one hundred people into my house at one time." Jimmy said exhausted, yet strangely happy.

"You're house?!" Johnny began, slightly annoyed at his taller boyfriend. "This is our house." The shorter male said motioning to the three of them.

"Fine. Our house." Jimmy giggled.

"Thank you." Johnny grinned.

Brian had kept his mouth shit until this moment, mainly because he was far from being sober.

"What does it matter waht was said?" Brian slurred. "You know what Jimmy was talking about." The guitarist took another swig of his Heineken.

"I was just being correct, asshole." Johny shot at the other brown eyed man.

"I'd rather be an asshole than a midget."

Johnny lunged at Brian on the other side of Jimmy, the tallest man catching him in mid-air.

"Why do you insist on being awful to Johnny? He's your boyfriend too." The blue eyed, lanky man gestured to the lead guitarist. "You need to calm down Cuddle Bum, okay?" Jimmy said running the pad of his thumb over the fleshy part of Johnny's cheek.

"Cuddle Bum?" Brian laughed. "Your pet name is Cuddle Bum? That's fucking priceless."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Brian." Johnny sneered, about to open his mouth again.

"Don't you do it, Johnny." The oldest man warned. "Don't say it."

"Clammy hands." Johnny retorted to the guitarist.

Just then, Brian's laughing ceased.

"Jim...Kimmy. You call me that?"

"Johnny!" Jimmy said disappointed at the youngest of the three. "I told you not to say that!"

"Well, he deserved it."

"Bri..." Jimmy said quietly, turning to the shocked man. "I said it one time and it was when all three of us got together. You were nervous about having to share me and your hands got sweaty. That's all." The blue eyed man cupped both hands over Brian's cheeks, kissing his lips softly.

"And where's my kiss?" Johnny complained, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was the one that got his feelings hurt first." He pouted.

"Aww... my Cuddle Bum." Jimmy cooed, facing the youngest of them. The oldest male cupped his hands now over Johnny's cheeks, sliding his tongue into the bassist's mouth.

Pulling away, Jimmy smiled and ran his hands over both of his boyfriend's chests.

"Now, are both of you going to make up or am I just going to have to have fun in our room by myself?"

"Yeah." The shorter of the two other men said simultaneously, not looking at each other.

"Well, go ahead." Jimmy encouraged.

Both men sighed.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you, Johnny." Brian said seriously, turning to face the youngest of them all at the last words.

"And I'm sorry for calling you Clammy Hands, Brian." Johnny smiled gently.

"That's my sweet, sexy boys." Jimmy said, a hint of lust in his voice. "Now, let's go upstairs and have a real party." The oldest suggested as he rose from the couch, stretching his hands out for his boyfriends to take. Both men took Jimmy's hands willingly and followed along as Jimmy lead them up the staircase.

"Should we clean all this shit up first?" Johnny asked looking back over his shoulder.

"Nah. Let's do it later. I want to have some fun with the hottest men in the world." Brian giggled seductively, running his fingers over the other men's tattoos on their arms, causing their hair to stand on end with excitement.

All three men walked into the bedroom, Jimmy hitting the light.

"You know what to do." Jimmy licked at the corner of his mouth, both his boyfriends shedding their clothes off and hopping onto the California King sized bed, completely nude and already starting to play with each other.

"That's my sexy bitches." Jimmy grinned, shutting the door behind him and stripped his clothes off as well, walking to the bed and climbing on between the other two and getting to business.


	4. D is for Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy/Brian

The guys will still not let me live it down. Worse of all is when my own boyfriend, Brian, would find ways to bring it up into random conversations. “Oh, remember that time we were in the park and you chased after that duck?” Yes, I remember it. Will you please just shut the fuck up now?! Of course most of those times were when Brian had waaaaay too much to drink. I shouldn’t be talking though. I get kind of intellectual when I drink actually. That is until I fall face first onto the floor and pass out.

Brian and I decided we should go out today for a three-and-a-half-years anniversary. Well, it was his idea to go out. I just kind of went along with it to keep him happy. What kind of boyfriend would I be to turn down that gorgeous face? Not many people got to see the sappy side of Brian like I did. He was beautiful, sweet, and incredible in bed. It took us the longest time to actually “get together”. I’m certainly glad we did though because all that picking on him in high school only meant that I had the biggest crush on him. And who wouldn’t? He’s talented and gorgeous. Did I mention that already?

Today finds us reminiscing about the past while we stroll through that very same park where I had yelled at the infamous stallion duck. Bri wanted a nice fancy dinner before coming out here but I insisted on getting fast food and eating it out here on a park bench. It would be more inconspicuous than looking like the couple of homos that we were. Who knew what all our fans would think of us. That kind of information could ruin us and I for one was not going to let that happen. All of us worked hard to get where we are now.

It broke my heart to see the unhappiness in my lover’s eyes. No one we knew personally had anything wrong with us being together but just knowing that someone could actually spot us together in that sort of way would be the know all to end all. I love Brian too much to ruin all of us just like that. So here were are now, looking like a couple of idiots and eating hamburgers on a park bench while we look out at the pond with all the ducks swimming around without a care in the world. Animals were so lucky they didn’t have to worry about popularity and mainstream media. They could be gay and no one ever cared.

Brian makes me happy and that’s all I really care about. We could be out here like this enjoying the day or just cuddled up together at home when we weren’t out on the road. I even enjoy squeezing tightly into one bunk with him just so we can sleep close together; the others’ rolling their eyes at our obvious happiness with one another. He brings me out of my daydreaming to elbow me gently in the ribs when one particular duck flaps its wings as it comes out of the water and onto dry land. I turn to look at my boyfriend and he has that stupid fucking look on his face. And it’s sad that he knows exactly what I’m going to do just for the hell of it. I set my half eaten burger down on the bench and rise from my seat to stand before slowly sneaking up on the poor creature. And without further hesitation, I sprint up on it.

“Look at that duck! Come here you fuckin’ stallion duck.”


	5. E is for Eclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack/Brian

After a few years of being in the band, Zack had managed to let his health slip a bit. Various people started calling him fat and he actually hated himself for it. What could you really do when you toured for months at a time and really had no time to keep in shape? Matt managed to somehow do it and that pissed the rhythm off so badly sometimes. Zack wasn’t FAT. Maybe a little softer in the tummy and his face a little fuller but he definitely wasn’t fat. Brian loved him anyway so no of that really mattered to him.

He did, however, try to keep Zack’s food cravings to a minimum. No more than three cookies or just a tiny piece of cake. He knew his boyfriend hated it and Brian always “treated him like a child” when in actuality, he was only trying to help. The lead had rose from the couch to go to the bathroom and hoped that Zack wouldn’t find himself eating anything that was located on the kitchen counter.

Zack, of course, couldn’t resist his temptation and snuck into the kitchen to find something to eat. His sweet-tooth had been screaming for him to try something sinful like chocolate cake. Hell, anything with chocolate on it. And as soon as he came into the room, there they were, Chocolate Éclairs from a local bakery. They were tempting him to come over and take just one and no one would notice. The angel on his shoulder was nowhere to be found, only the little devil version of himself rubbing his greedy, gluttonous little hands.

And like the movie Jaws, Zack stepped forward slowly, circling in on his pray while the theme music played in his head. As he approached closer, the music got faster and faster until he had the cream filled pastry in his hands and took a big chunk out of it, chewing it with his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. It was delicious and Zack knew exactly why Brian had bought them. That fucker wanted him to eat them. Or maybe to catch him in the process of eating them and scold him for it. He quickly finished it off and came back into the living room to sit back down on the couch and resume watching the tv show that had been on before Brian had left him alone.

Brian came back down the stairs and settled himself back down beside his boyfriend. He didn’t notice it right away but when he looked over at Zack, he had to keep from smiling. A smudge of chocolate was left on the corner of the green eyed man’s mouth.

“So, Zack, what happened while I was gone?” Brian asked with a straight face.

Zack thought that Brian had been talking about the show.

“Oh, you know. The hero was trying to catch the villain. Same as every other time.”

“Hmm. Yeah, I guessed that but I was actually talking about the chocolate on your mouth.”

“What? What chocolate?!” Zack asked, his eyes wide and panicked, wiping at his mouth.

“That smudge you just removed.” Brian grinned back in return. He wasn’t mad but just wished Zack would have told him instead of lying about it.

Zack looked at his boyfriend with a frown and then turned his head away.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, Zack. It was sort of cute.” Brian said, stroking his thumb against the other’s cheek and turned Zack’s face to look at him. “I’m not mad at you.”

“You really aren’t?”

“Nah, we could have shared it if you wanted. I did buy them for a reason and that was for us to both have them.”

“So you don’t care that I’m getting fatter by the second.”

“Zack, it’s okay for you to eat something every now and then but not to pig out every day. I want you to be healthy but not to become some psycho food nut or something. I love you, Zack.”

Zack smiled and instantly placed his arms around the other man and hugged him deeply before pulling back to give Brian a passionate kiss.

“I love you too, Brian. I promise not to hide my eating habits from you anymore.”

“Good. Because you have to save some for me too, pastry stealer.”


End file.
